


Kiss Me

by sqwaaak



Series: Soft™ [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Jaehyungparkian kissing because I'm weak for them





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> They're soft boys and I'm soft for them

"And she was totally hitting on me! I wanted to say I have a boyfriend, but I didn't want to let Wonpil have that satisfaction yet. He's so full of-" 

Brian cut his boyfriend off with a lingering kiss, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Hyung." he readjusted his head against the other's chest, relishing in the momentary silence. He knew Jae could never shut up, not unless someone forcibly made him.

"Don't you want to talk about your day? I- Brian, I can't talk if- oh my go- I get it- I'll be quiet-" his sentences kept getting cut off with pecks from the younger.

" _Thank_ you,"

"If you give me a real kiss," of course. He couldn't stay quiet if it would save his life. Nevertheless, Brian complied, scooting up a bit to properly tilt Jae's face to the side, slotting their lips together softly.

It was languid and unhurried, their lips smacking with each kiss. Eventually, Jae licked into his mouth, tonguing Brian's mouth to map it out, as if he hadn't many times before.

And the younger lightly sucked on the wet appendage, inwardly smiling at the breathy moan he received in response. At one point, his hands ended up in his boyfriend's recently dyed hair, and he ran them through it slowly, the way he knew Jae liked.

The elder's hands were resting on his hip and small of his back respectively, occasionally rubbing small circles. When they decided Jae was ready to shut up, they resumed cuddling, pulling the blanket up over their heads, and fell asleep curled against one another. 


	2. Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this concept so much I'm sorry
> 
> Also ik gay marriage and being queer is like legal in America and shit but some ppl are still afraid to be gay and Brian is low ley those people
> 
> Oh by the way this is in America

"Promise you'll come back as soon as you can?" the taller asked as he handed his younger boyfriend the carry on.

"I'm gonna be gone for a week, Jae," Brian replied, amused. "I'll call you whenever I can and we can Skype every night,"

Jae sighed. "I know, it's just- I know I haven't been around lately, and I just miss you. And as soon as I finally get to be home, you're going to Canada to visit your family,"

He smiled fondly, ruffling the native Californian's hair. "Come on, I'll be home before you know it. At least you can hog all the blankets without me complaining now." truth told, he had originally wanted to take Jae with him, to meet his parents. But he had never even mentioned having a boyfriend, so that would have to wait until the next time he flew back up. "Besides, you need to rest. Use your few days off and sleep, Babe. I'll sing to you over the phone,"

"I love it when you call me babe, you know that?" he murmured, in a better mood than when they had arrived. "And I'll hold you to that, you better sing to me every call."

Brian rolled his eyes, listening as the flight attendants called the five minute warning to take off. "I love you," he said softly, running his thumb over Jae's cheek lovingly.

"I love you, too. Can I kiss you?" they had discussed things like that before, kissing in public and such. Brian wasn't really one for excessive affection, but he would let Jae hug him and hold his hand. They had never really kissed outside of a house, other than the time Jae quickly pecked him after the first date, just outside of Brian's then apartment.

It had been almost five years since then, and Brian suddenly didn't care about anyone but the dork in front of him, who was wearing am old, beat up hoodie and swear pants, with frames he didn't even need but wore anyways, and was staring down at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. "Okay,"

Jae kissed all around his face, afterword bumping their foreheads together lightly, looking at the younger the way he always did, the way that made Brian go weak in the knees. He leaned in, pressing their lips together chastely, hands on the sides of his boyfriend's face.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, until it was announced that the flight was boarding. The two parted reluctantly, Jae stealing another peck just because.

"I have to go," Brian whispered.

"I'll miss you," the elder replied, even quieter.

They bid their final goodbyes, Brian waving as he walked towards the boarding gate.

Jae contemplated for a second, hands in his pockets, before he took a deep breath and yelled, "I love you, Brian Kang!" after his boyfriend, causing the other to blush darkly, covering his face as a few people looked up at the slight commotion.

Jae drove home with a smile on his face, looking forward to their first call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mIGHT do a part two to this, when Brian returns from Toronto


	3. Bus Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sad but it ends happy

"So you're really going back, huh?" the younger leaned against the wall of the bus stop, not looking up at his boyfriend.

Jae didn't answer. He continued to watch the distance, as if hoping the bus would come sooner, to end it already.

"Did you really regret being with me that much? I know I'm not always the nicest, but-" he choked on his words, willing himself not to cry. "But I did- I do care about you, and I wanted this to work. I know you have a life in the city, you have your classes, your roommate, your best friend-" his voice cracked again, tears falling freely down his face. "I'm so  _stupid_ , I don't know why I thought I could get you to stay here. It's not like you loved me, I'm sorry I-"

A sniffle interrupted him, and he looked at Jae for the first time that day. He regretted it instantly, the elder was crying openly, staring straight at the ground. "Brian, I can't get on that bus. I can't leave you here, I just- I  _do_ love you, I love you so much, and it hurts- god, it hurts so much and I don't know what to do."

Brian pulled him down, kissing the older man. He could taste the salt from both of their tears, and feel everything but the two of them fade away. They stayed in the same position for awhile, Jae clutching his suitcase and bending down a little awkwardly, and Brian holding his face like it was a glass ball, like if he let go, it would break. When they finally parted, Jae spoke again. 

"Come with me,"

"Okay," 

And so they waited for the bus, and when it came, they got on. Brian fell asleep halfway through the five hour trip, leaving Jae to think about everything as he clutched the hand of the man he had fallen in love with, the man he met in a small town he hadn't seen in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this concept but I'm most likely not gonna further it so if you wanna adopt it let me know


	4. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Dowoon and Wonpil's wedding and Brian proposes

Jae was really confused. He was pretty sure that you were supposed to throw the bouquet at a wedding, not just hand it to someone. But, it was Wonpil's wedding, so he didn't question it. Out loud. 

People had started murmuring, and he was feeling self conscious. What was Wonpil insinuating? 

"Okay, um. So I've had this planned out for, god, months? A long ass time, okay?" 

He recognized the voice, whipping around to see his boyfriend. Brian looked great in a suit, he noted for the nth time. He had a hunch, what was going on, but he couldn't be sure, so he just let him keep talking. 

Brian took a deep breath. "I love you. Okay, wait- you know that. I should've taken a different approach. Anyways, you make me like, really, stupidly happy. Like, when I met you ten years ago, I didn't think I would ever like you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, watching as panic spread across his boyfriend's face. 

"No! Shit, um, I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this. Here, let me just-" he got down on one knee, taking Jake's hand into his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, okay? I want you to marry me," 

Jae promptly burst into tears, relief flooding his system. He tried to calm himself down so that he could answer, but the most he could do was nod while pulling Brian to his feet, kissing his new fiance as Brian slipped the ring into his finger. 

He thought he heard cheering, but Brian was the only thing that mattered. Brian and his suit, his laughing into the kiss, his awkward proposal at their best friend's wedding. 

Brian tried to pull back after a few seconds, but Jae locked a hand in his hair, kissing him over and over. It was salty, and probably a little overboard, and Brian put a hand to his mouth eventually. 

"Babe, Babe, calm down. I need to breathe. You can kiss me all you want when we get home," 

Jae sniffled, and let his eyes be wiped. "Okay," 

"I love you," the younger whispered. 

He smiled, licking his lips. "I love you too,"


	5. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel?¿To my other fic Jae in the Bathroom you should read it if you wanna get emo

Brian was thinking too hard, he knew he was, but as he stared at the sleeping face of his best friend, he wondered why his parents had toldhim to treat Jae right. What the hell did that even mean? They weren't dating. He wasn't even gay! He thought? He was starting to question it the longer he looked at Jae.

The older man was sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly open while he breathed quietly.

It felt weird, not in, like, a bad way, to be sleeping in the same bed as his senior. It was more of a 'why hadn't they done it before' way. And that made him question his sexuality at ass thirty in the morning.

He decided to be as cliche as he could get, and test it out by kissing his best friend. "Consent is key!" yelled the tiny Wonpil in his mind, but he squashed the man to the back of his thoughts, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the other's for about three seconds.

Then he turned around, heart racing, and swore quietly, trying to calm himself to sleep.

He had liked the kiss. In a weird kind of way. 

However, unbeknownst to him, he had just broken someone's heart.


	6. I Love You in Chinese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian learns Chinese because why not I speak Chinese so h e s h o u l d t o o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm really bad at translating but bear with me pls I did my best

The first time it happened, they were at practice. "Wǒ ài nǐ," the younger said as he tuned his bass, Jae looking up in confusion at the unfamiliar language his boyfriend was speaking.

He stared for a moment. "... What?"

Brian laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it," he replied, not looking up.

"Um, okay." and he went back to messing with his strings with a pit of anxiety in his stomach, for some reason.

The second time it happened, they were in their room, Dowoon long since asleep.

Brian spoke what Jae thought was Chinese with a cute accent. "Nǐ fēicháng piàoliang," he said, facing the older man from his own bed.

Jae lifted an eyebrow. "You know I don't speak Mandarin," he turned over, and felt a hand in his hair, running through it soothingly.

"I know, but that's what makes it better,"

"Whatever, you nerd." he fell asleep soon after, that feeling still present. It was weird.

The third time, he was worried. "Nǐ shì wǒ de zhěnggè shìjiè, nǐ wánchéng wǒ." he said with a smile, picking up his food and stuffing it into his mouth, leaving Jae to ponder just what the hell he was trying to do.

"I think he's trying to break up with me in Chinese," he said to Sungjin one day. "I don't know why, but every time he talks, I just get anxiety like he's doing something bad,"

"Well, do you want him to break up with you?" the younger had asked, stretching on the back of the couch.

"What? No! I love him so much, I'll never let him break up with me," he replied, and he knew it sounded a but childish, even if he was telling the truth.

Sungjin laughed. "Then why are you so hung up over this?"

He was about to speak, but Brian walked in, plopping himself onto Jae. "Wǒ de lìng yībàn," he said with a smile, kissing the older on the forehead.

He outright frowned. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in English, specifically because Wonpil had walked in.

"No?"

"Then why are you- speaking all fancy all the time? I can't understand it and it gives me anxiety, man." he answered.

"You really wanna know what I'm saying?" he asked.

Jae nodded. "Yes, I can only take so much."

"I love you," he kissed Jae on the cheek. "You're so beautiful," he kissed him again, on the forehead. "You're my whole world, you complete me," one on the nose. "My other half," and finally, his lips.

Jae wanted to cry, he was freaking out for no reason, so he kissed his boyfriend in earnest, hands in Brian's hair, and the other man's arms around his shoulders.

"That's nasty, get a room!" Wonpil yelled, and Jae flipped him off.

"Just go to your room," Brian replied.

"Goals," Dowoon said in English, causing maximum confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wǒ ài nǐ- I love you
> 
> Nǐ fēicháng piàoliang- you're so/very pretty/beautiful 
> 
> Nǐ shì wǒ de zhěnggè shìjiè, nǐ wánchéng wǒ- you are my whole world, you finish/complete me
> 
> Wǒ de lìng yībàn- my other half


	7. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend," Brian said one day, when they were laid out on Jake's bed.

The older snorted, glancing down at his boyfriend, who was scrolling through the internet. "Didn't I tell you? We've been together for years. What's her name again?"

"Let's see... Ah, Jimin." he pointed to her picture on the screen of his phone, and received a laugh in response. "You two are perfect together, I hope you get married and have ten million kids."

He pretended to mull over the options for a moment, shaking his head. "Nah... I think my boyfriend would get mad if I did that, you know? He gets kinda jealous sometimes."

Brian turned around, hands on either side of Jae's shoulders. "Does he? But, you're right, he would probably steal you back anyways. He knows you won't be able to resist,"

"Why's that?" he propped himself up on his elbows, their faces close together, and he looked a little smug. It was silent, for about thirty seconds, and then Brian leaned even closer.

When he spoke, it was low, and it made Jae shiver. "It's because he knows how much you love his mouth." it was kind of filthy, the way he said it. But, he was right. Jae loved his mouth, and he didn't think twice before leaning forward, pressing their lips together for a moment.

Brian kissed him again, one hand reaching up to his neck. The kiss was soft, like many of their others. It was long, their breath mingling as Jae finished sitting up. "I love you," he whispered against the thin lips of his lover.

"Love you, too. Even if the fans are shipping you with your co-host." was the reply.

"What does that have to do with me!"


	8. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos baaaaaaack bb
> 
> its me i know i only update like once a century and im so sorry for starving you lovely little gremlins 
> 
> anyways lemme know if i should expand this one bc i feel pretty good abt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah he has depression
> 
> no he isnt suicidal

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Brian asked softly, nudging the spot next to his husband until the taller man moved out of his way. "It's almost midnight, you said you would sleep earlier."

Jaehyung didn't say anything, only let himself be enveloped by the comforting embrace of the man he married. He sighed quietly, the sound of their clock the only thing keeping him distracted from his thoughts. "Do you ever feel trapped?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... in your own skin. I feel like I just want to break out, to just... leave everything behind and stop existing. I guess." he explained vaguely. "I don't know. I don't make sense."

The younger man was silent for a fee minutes, just feeling the small sobs and letting the tears fall on his shirt. "Baby, I don't know what goes on in your head, but I really think you should start seeing a counsellor again. You haven't been sleeping, Jae. I'm so worried about you. When was the last time you ate?"

He hesitated, the answer on the tip of his tongue, yet struggling to travel just that bit more out his mouth. "Two days ago."

"Jae, Baby," he kissed his head. "You have to take care of yourself. You have to stay alive so I can show you off at all my office parties. Every person I work with is so jealous that I got you, you know that?"

He scoffed, eyes still wet with the hopeless sadness. "Shut up..."

"No, not until you see how fucking awesome you are," he whispered. "I'll never shut up, no matter how hard you get me to try."

All he did in response was kiss his husband until they couldn't even speak from how hard they were laughing.

"Take care of yourself for me, I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its actually based on some personal experiences lmao ;))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)))
> 
> If you could comment I would cry I get so happy when people comment


End file.
